


I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, The Only Hope For Me Is You, danger days, im bad at tagging send help, my new favorite thing to write is uncomfortable Mikey (because of frerard ofc), songfic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Recording for Danger Days has finally begun, and it is in no way going how Frank expected. It is so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> I'm a sucker for putting Mikey in uncomfortable situations because his brother loves frank so much.  
> Also, I really like doing the ones where Frank and Gerard leave their girlfriends for each other (nothing against the girls it's just really cute) so yeah...

Frank doesn't want to go into the studio today. Going into the studio means seeing the band, and seeing the band means seeing Gerard. Recently, seeing Gerard means Frank's heart breaking a little further every time he hears about Lindsey.

He hasn't told the guys yet that he broke up with Jamia. He definitely hasn't told them he dumped her because he couldn't stop thinking about Gerard.

Nevertheless, Frank walks in. They've been through a few songs already, and the album is going well, in Frank's opinion. The album also just might break him.

 _Gerard is being downright cruel at this point_ , Frank decides. The first thing they played when they started to record 'Danger Days' was "Summertime" and seeing Gerard sing with his old passion lyrics that were clearly about Lindsey made Frank unfairly and painfully jealous. No one could quite figure out why Frank walked out the moment the song was over, slamming the door in Gerard's face. Or if they did, no one mentioned it.

The days after, Gerard had obviously gotten the message and played some of his other songs, and explained the 'Dr. Death tracks' to the guys. Today, Frank has a feeling Gerard has run out of anti-love songs.

"Remember me, remember me..." Frank is instantly stunned by the vocals on this track whose name has yet to be revealed. This track is far different than anything else that has been played so far, and seems far more emotion-based. _Great_ , Frank thinks, _another song about Lindsey motherfucking Ballato._ _That's what I need today._ When the chorus begins, though, Frank's never been angrier, not even during 'Summertime'.

"Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me..." _How_ dare _he?_ Frank thinks furiously. The line that is the chorus for Gerard's new song is the line that has poisoned his mind ever since Gerard broke his heart. It's _their_ line. It's what Frank would tell his (ex)boyfriend whenever he was fucked up and depressed. It was their way of saying 'I love you' for fucks sake!

Frank tries. He really tries to just play his part and ignore the lyrics, but eventually he can't take it anymore. He lets his guitar drop to hang from its strap and begins to pick his way across the room towards the door. He half hopes Gerard will stop him, but instead as he reaches the door it's Ray that stops playing, followed by everyone else, and calls out.

"Iero! Get your ass back over here, we're getting through this song because I need to work on my part and we harmonize!" Frank debates whether or not to ignore Ray, but seeing as his point is valid he begrudgingly walks back to his spot and lifts his guitar. To his surprise, Ray isn't done. "Ier-Frank, I know what's going on, and we're fixing it right fucking now. Now, play the damn song and stop looking at the floor while you do it!" Frank, sensing Ray's mood, does as he's told and picks up where they left off. He lifts his eyes from the floor, almost resenting Ray for making him look straight at Gerard.

"If that's the best that I could be?" Frank braces himself for the chorus to come back again. "Because the only hope for me is you alone," Gerard sings, flawlessly as always, _looking Frank directly in the eye._

Frank's first thought is, _is he trying to mess with my feelings? What a fucking asshole._ And then he sees the sincerity in Gerard's eyes and -fuck Ray and his instructions- drops his guitar again, this time actually pulling it over his head: he's not coming back. Not today, at least. He walks out the door, and no one stops him. He lets it fall shut behind him, and no one calls out. He hears Ray messing with chords, and Mikey's bass rhythms in the background.

Frank leans back against the door, hands on his head. He tries to process everything that just happened, and why Gerard looked straight at him when he sang their line is all that even makes its way into Frank's mind. He stands, replaying the moment in his mind. When the door behind him opens, he falls back. Directly into Gerard's arms.

Frantically, Frank scrambles to right himself. He knows where they stand, where they stood the last time he was in this position. Surprisingly, Gerard doesn't let him go. Frank is about to force his way out of Gerard's grip when the taller man suddenly leans down and whispers into Frank's ear.

"You'll always be the only hope for me, Frankie." Gerard murmurs. As much as its exactly what Frank wants to hear, he knows it isn't right. He spins to face Gerard, shutting the door behind Gerard before he speaks.

"You have a girlfriend, Gerard!" Frank practically spits.

" _Had_ a girlfriend. She got tired of me, I guess." Gerard runs is hand through his now-long, bright orange hair. "I, uh, sorry if I came on kind of strong... it's just that, I've missed you, Frank. I missed us! So fucking much." Then he looks worried. "Oh, shit. Frank, _you're_ the one with the girlfriend! How could I have been so stupid! Shit, Frank, I'm sorry." Gerard tries to turn and go back into the practice room when Frank grabs his shoulder and spins him around.

"I'm glad you've missed me, Gee. Because _I've_ missed us." Frank wraps his arms around the older boys neck. "And about Jamia... I broke up with her because it wasn't fair that I had a girlfriend and the only person I could think about was you."

Frank sighs at the relief of finally having Gerard back in his life. In response, Gerard pulls him into his chest, and Frank just stands, breathing in the familiar smell of him.

He's more than compliant when Gerard tilts his head back slightly, just enough to kiss him. Before he does, though, Frank feels warm breath against his lips.

"Can I be the only hope for you?" Gerard says to Frank's lips, their faces nearly touching. Frank responds by mumbling against Gerard's lips, but they're already kissing when he finally says what he hasn't said in so many months.

"Because you're the only hope for me."

When Frank ends up shoving Gerard against the door, he continues to mouth 'because you're the only hope for me' against his lips. He only stops when the door is pulled open to reveal an unhappy looking Ray. Unlike before, Frank doesn't fall dramatically into Ray's arms. Instead, he falls on top of Gerard. They lay on the floor, an indistinguishable-except-for-Frank's-tattoos pile of limbs, and resume kissing.

Mikey groans audibly and shoves his way past the mess that is Frank and Gerard and out the door, reminded again of what it's like when his brother is on the same bus as his boyfriend. Mikey is suddenly far less excited about touring for Danger Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, nothing against Jamia and Lindsey I just love frerard.  
> Also, thanks to @im_secretly_part_of_scorpion for being a cool beta


End file.
